good or bad vampire
by karina312
Summary: bueno este fic se trata de vampiros y otros seres sobrenaturales,pasen y lean grasias bye XD
1. Chapter 1

en un castillo muy lejos donde el sol casi no brillaba el sol todo era oscuro y fantasmal,se podian ver extraños fantasmas,por ay habia 2 chicos uno de pelo negro como la noche y otro de cafe claro casi rubio estaban entrenando uno podia controlar el viento y el otro controlaba la luz.

?1:joe vamos levantate-le dijo el peli negro ayudando a el castaño.

|joe brown un chico de pelo castaño casi rubio,tez blanca y ojos grizaseos,de actitud dulce,tranquilo y amable(ustedes imaginense la ropa para su imaginacion)|

joe:no te preocupes shun estoy bien-le dijo al peli negro mientras se paraba.

|shun kazami un chico de pelo negro como la noche,tez morena y ojos ambarinos,de actitud fria y serio|

shun:esta bien-en ese instante entra un joven y les dice.

joven:señores el señor los llama les tiene una mision muy importante-luego se retiro

al entrar en el castillo se dirijeron a una gran puerta negra con rojo sangre al entrar habia un hombre de mayor edad,su nombre tsuna kazami.

tsuna:bueno chicos tienen una mision-le dijo mirando a los chicos.

shun:dilo luego no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo padre-le dijo muy serio a su "querido"padre.

joe:si porfavor señor no tenemos mucho tiempo tenemos mas misiones que hacer-le dijo con mucho respeto al hombre mayor.

tsuna:no ya no tienen mas misiones esta mision es tan importante que convenci a todos de eliminar cualquer otra mision que tengan-les dijo serio.

joe:entonces cual es la mision señor-le dijo mirando a shun que estaba enfadado.

tsuna:bueno deben ir a la tierra a la academia bakugan-dijo mientras se paraba y les mostraba unos planos.

shun:y que tiene de especial esa academia bakugan-le dijo serio(de tal palo tal astillaXD)

tsuna:esta escuela tiene clase diurna y nocturna-le dijo mostrandole el lugar de cada clase.

(diurna:esta es la clase de humanos,nocturna:esta es la clase de seres sobrenaturales)(hadas,duendes,vampiros,hombres lobo,etc)

joe:y que quiere que hagamos señor-le dijo un poco confundido.

tsuna:tienen que buscar informacion de quienes saben de la clase nocturna,se supone que los de la clase diurna creen que los de la nocturna son humanos pero no saben que en realidad son seres sobrenaturales-el hombre tomo aire y continuo-quiero que vayan y me traigan a los cazadores de estas criaturas,para eso tendran que inscribirse y comunicarce asiendose amigos de los cazasores,esta proibido algo inapropiado como amistasd o peor amor.

shun:vamos viejo crees que somos estupidos dinos cuando y donde e iremos enseguida-le dijo muy enojado.

joe:shun no seas tan grosero es tu padre-le susurro joe al oido de shun.

shun:tsss-dijo mirando asia otro lugar.

tsuna:esta bien es en tokio,y pues se van mañana si chicos.

joe/shun:si-dijo joe contento,shun enojado.

al dia siguente.

los chicos estaban listos para irse se fueron volando(eran vampiros)joe paro un poco antes en un bosque y shun se fue directo a la escuela.

JOE POV

este bosque es muy lindo me gustaria vivir en un lugar tan lleno de vida y tan colorido,que mal que debo vivir en ese agujero negro de la perdicion-penso joe un poco enojado.

JOE POV FIN

derepente joe escucho un ruido y un grito creyo que era alguien que lo vio volar pero se sorprendio al ver que era una linda chica que estaba desmayada en el piso acostada en un tronco,escucho otro grito que decia **hija donde estas**,joe penso que era su padre al acercarse vio que tenia un cuchillo en la mano y una sonrisa maliciosa el hombre dijo **hija ven no te are nada**,el chico lo quedo mirando,luego se acerco a la chica y ella habrio sus ojos lentamente y dijo.

chica:quien eres,donde esta mi padre-lo ultimo lo dijo asustada.

joe:ese hombre es tu padre?-lo dijo mirandola ya que no se parecian en nada.

chica:pues soy adoptada,porfavor no lo llames no quiero volver a ese infierno-le dijo acurucandose en su pecho mientras lloraba.

joe:no lo are,pero como te llamas?-el dijo esto mientras la abrazaba.

chica:soy zafiro millon y tu quien eres?-dijo separandose un poco de el calido abrazo.

joe:yo soy joe brown un gusto zafiro-dijo sonriendo.

|zafiro millon una chica de pelo dorado,tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos azules como dos zafiros,de actitud Es emotiva, sensible y capaz

de hacer cualquier cosa por

los demás. Le gustan las cosas

simples de la vida, es creativa

e independiente.|

joe:pero si no estas con el entonces con quien?-le pregunto a la chica.

zafiro:pues nose-le dijo pensando.

joe:puedes venir a la academia bakugan que te parece zafiro-le dice con una hermosa sonrisa.

zafiro:claro joe-le dijo muy contenta.

con shun:

shun estaba ya matriculandose a el y a joe se preguntaba por que tarda tanto,le asignaron la habitacion numero 666,mientras caminaba a ella shoco con alguien sin darse cuenta.

?:los siento mucho-le dijo la persona...

continuara

bueno aqui termina espero y les guste bueno adios besos.


	2. Chapter 2

shun estaba ya matriculandose a el y a joe se preguntaba por que tarda tanto,le asignaron la habitacion numero 666,mientras caminaba a ella shoco con alguien sin darse cuenta.

?:lo siento mucho-le dijo la persona.

shun:no importa ¿quien eres tu?-le pregunta serio.

?:bueno yo soy alice geabich mucho gusto y tu ¿como te llamas?-le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

shun:shun kazami-le dijo ayudandola a levantarse.

alice:em perdon por chocarte es que estaba un poco distraida-le dijo con un sonrojo de verguenza.

shun:no importa sabes donde esta la habitacion 666-le pregunto confundido.

alice:claro yo soy del 667-le dijo sonriendole-somos vecinos.

en eso alice le sujeto la mano a shun y lo acompaño a su habitacion,al llegar alice se depidio de shun y entro en su habitacion.

shun:*donde estara joe*-penso preocupado.

con joe.

joe iba caminando junto a zafiro para la academia.

zafiro:como es la academia joe-le dijo con un tono de curiosidad

joe:pues es muy bonita-le dijo con una sonrisa-mira ya estamos llegando.

zafiro quedo sorprendida era muy grande y bonita al entrar se matriculo y le asignaron su habitacion.

joe:a mi me toco la habitacion 666 cual te toco a ti zafiro-le pregunto a zafiro que iba junto a el.

zafiro:pues me toco la habitacion numero 664-le contesto con una linda sonrisa.

joe acompaño a zafiro a su cuarto.

con joe:

joe llego al cuarto y toco la puerta,le abrio shun y le dijo:

shun:porque tardaste tanto joe-le dijo con su expresion de siempre.

joe:tuve que hacer algo por el camino pero ya llege que nos toco luego-le pregunto a shun.

shun:nos toco historian que aburrido-luego de decir eso se fue a recostar en el sofa.

con zafiro:

zafiro toco la puerta y le abrio una chica.

?:hola tu deves de ser mi nueva compañera no-le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

zafiro:hola mi nombre es zafiro millon un gusto conocerte-le dijo con una sonrisa.

?:hola yo soy karina bastias un gusto zafiro-le dijo mientras iba a prender la tv.

|karina bastias una chica de pelo castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda,ojos color cafe y tez blanca,de actitud un poco seria,simple y amistosa|

zafiro:que nos toca luego que emocion conocere a mis compañeros-le dijo con sonrisa de nervios.

karina:bueno nos toca historia-le dijo mirando un papelito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

luego de un tiempo toco la campana que significaba el inicio de clases.

en el salon:

maestra:bueno chicos hoy tenemos 4 nuevos compañeros-les dijo seria-pasen.

en ese momento entra primero shun y todas lo quedan viendo en especial alice,lugo pasa joe y todas quedaron encantadas,despues paso zafiro y a todos los chicos se les caia la baba(se van a desidratar los pobresXD),luego entro karina y todos la quedaron mirando.

maestra:porfavor jovenes presentence-les dijo la maestra.

shun:mi nombre es shun kazami tengo 17 años-les dijo serio.

joe:mi nombre es joe brown tengo 17 años un gusto conocerlos-les dijo con una sonrisa.

zafiro:hola mi nombre es zafiro millon tengo 16 años un placer conocerlos-les dijo a todos con una sonrisa muy hermosa.

karina:hola mi nombre es karina bastias tengo 16 años -les dijo seria.

maestra:bueno pasen a sus asientos.

shun se sento junto a dan kuso.

|dan kuso un chico de pelo castalo alborotado,tez morena y ojos rojizos,de actitud alegre,compotitiva y le encanta la comida(¬¬)|

joe se sento junto a runo misaki.

|runo misaki una chica de pelo caleste amarrado en dos coletas hasta la cadera,tez blanca y ojos verde-agua,de actitud un poco agresiva y un poco intolerante(un poco mucho)|

zafiro se sento junto a julie makimoto

|julie makimoto una chica de pelo plateado,tez morena y ojos grisaseos,de actitud alegre y muy coqueta|

karina se sento junto a bylli

|bylli gilbert un chico de pelo dorado,tez blanca y ojos azules,de actitud alegre y conpetitivo.|

al terminar las clases los chicos se juntaron para presentarse,dan al ver a karina se sorprendio y le dijo.

dan:¿karina?-le pregunto asercandose.

karina:¿dan?-le dijo.

dan:eres tu cuanto te extrañaba-le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

runo:ejem-intento de estornudo.

dan:runo no es lo que crees-le dijo un poco asustado.

runo:Enserio estas abrazando a esta chica-le dijo muy enojada.

julie:me guele a celos-le dijo picaramente.

runo:callate-le grito.

karina:si pues dan es mi primo-les dijo.

todos quedaron sorprendidos a lo que dijo.

todos:¡QUE!-dijeron al unisono.

dan:si ella es mi prima-les dijo con una sonrisa.

runo:cual es tu nombre completo-le dijo.

karina:karina bastias kuso-les dijo sonriendo.

continuara...

espero que les aya gustado agradecimientos a:

_Zafiro Geabich.

_XNeko-AliceX

_shion1479

_DianaLauraHPFan/DianithaLauritha15

grasias a todas me han ayudado mucho las quiro.

dejen review.


	3. Chapter 3

al terminar las clases los chicos se juntaron para presentarse,dan al ver a karina se sorprendio y le dijo.

dan:¿karina?-le pregunto asercandose.

karina:¿dan?-le dijo.

dan:eres tu cuanto te extrañaba-le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

runo:ejem-intento de estornudo.

dan:runo no es lo que crees-le dijo un poco asustado.

runo:Enserio estas abrazando a esta chica-le dijo muy enojada.

julie:me guele a celos-le dijo picaramente.

runo:callate-le grito.

karina:si pues dan es mi primo-les dijo.

todos quedaron sorprendidos a lo que dijo.

todos:¡QUE!-dijeron al unisono.

dan:si ella es mi prima-les dijo con una sonrisa.

runo:cual es tu nombre completo-le dijo.

karina:karina bastias kuso-les dijo sonriendo.

continuacion...

dan:si pues es que ase unos 3 años que no nos veiamos-le dijo triste.

julie:si ya me parecia algo raro que se parecieran tanto-le dijo acercandose.

karina:pues si nos parecemos mucho-dijo seria.

alice:bueno mañana diran a los grupos quienes creen que sean-les dijo pensativa alice.

zafiro:no lo se pero ojala y nos toque a todos juntos-dijo muy feliz

alice:verdad ivamos a presentarnos-les dijo a todos.

julie:yo empiezo mi nombre es julie makimoto-dijo mientras abraza a dan.

runo:pues yo soy runo misaki-lo dijo mientras le salia humo de la cabeza ya que le molesto el abrazo de julie.

alice:yo soy alice geabich-les dijo a todos.

joe:yo soy joe brown un gusto-les dijo feliz.

zafiro:mi nombre es zafiro millon un gusto conocerlos-dijo con una sonrisa.

dan:yo soy dan kuso-dijo sonriendo.

shun:mi nombre es shun kazami-dijo serio.

karina:yo soy karina bastias un gusto conocerlos-les dijo con una sonrisa.

al dia siguente.

maestra de ingles:niños hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante pasa-le dijo.

en ese momento entro una chica muy bonita y dijo.

?:hola mi nombre es diana alburquerque tengo 16 años-les dijo con una sonrisa.

|diana alburquerque una chica de pelo cafe oscuro,tez blanca y ojos color chocolate,de actitud tierna y amigable|

diana se fue a sentar junto a keith clay.

|keith clay un chico de pelo dorado,tez blanca y ojos azules como el mar,de actitud competitiva y alegre|

keith se quedo mirando a diana.

keith:*que bonita es*-penso un poco sonrojado.

diana:*porque me estara mirando asi*-penso ruborizada.

en el receso.

los chicos estaban conversando hasta que ven a diana pasar.

julie:chicos y si la invitamos a juntarse con nosotros-les dijo muy feliz.

alice:buena idea julie pero quien va?-le pregunto alice.

julie:que tal si vas tu keith-le dijo picaramente.

keith:esta bien-les dijo ruborizado.

keith fue a buscar a diana y la encontro bajo un gran arbol.

keith:hola-le dijo un poco sonrojado.

diana:hola ¿como te llamas?-le pregunto.

keith:mi nombre es keith clay-le dijo.

diana:pues mi nombre es diana alburquerque mucho gusto keith-le dijo ruborizada.

keith:*se ve muy linda ruborizada,pero que estoy pensando*-penso keith

diana:*deverdad es muy lindo*-pendo diana.

keith:pues vine a imvitarte a nuestro grupo quieres ir-le pregunto.

diana:claro-le dijo feliz.

keith y diana se fueron a donde estaban los demas,los chicos los quedaron mirando hasta que julie decidio hablar.

julie:hola tu debes de ser diana o me equivoco-le dijo mirandola.

diana:pues si mi nombre es diana alburquerque-le dijo feliz.

julie:pues yo soy...-entonces diana la interumpe.

diana:ya lo se tu eres julie makimoto.

julie:como lo sabes-le pregunto.}

diana:me se el nombre de todos-les dijo feliz.

alice:y por que-le pregunto alice.

diana:pues mi madre es la directora-dijo feliz.

en ese momento a joe y shun les llega un mensaje que decia:

de:jefe.

mensaje:chicos ya que la mision que tienen demorara mucho tiempo,tendran que hacer otras misiones mañana les dire su proxima mision preparense.

fin de mensaje.

shun:chicos yo y joe debemos irnos nos vemos luego-dijo mientras se iba junto a joe.

con joe y shun.

joe:shun como crees que sea nuestra proxima mision-pregunto joe.

shun:no lo se pero no me inporta mucho-dijo serio.

joe:pues debemos entrenar para mañana-le dijo serio.

los chicos se fueron a un bosque a entrenar,como sienpre shun era el mejor.

con los chicos.

alice:donde creen que este shun y joe-les dijo preocupada.

julie:parece que alguien se esta enamorando-dijo picara.

alice:QUE ¿yo?-pregunto exaltada.

julie:si-dijo picara.

alice:no claro que no-dijo sonrojada.

julie:pues entonces quien te gusta-le pregunto.

alice:pues me gusta...

aqui termina peron por tardarme tanto y por favor dejen revierw dejen quejas sujerencias y regaños(no muchos ya tengo muchos con los de mi mama XD) grasias a:

-Zafiro Gahabich

-DianithaLauritha15/DianaLauraHPFan

-Sakari1495

-Shion1479

-XNeko-AliceX.

grasias chicas las quiero mucho.


	4. Chapter 4

con los chicos.

alice:donde creen que este shun y joe-les dijo preocupada.

julie:parece que alguien se esta enamorando-dijo picara.

alice:QUE ¿yo?-pregunto exaltada.

julie:si-dijo picara.

alice:no claro que no-dijo sonrojada.

julie:pues entonces quien te gusta-le pregunto.

alice:pues me gusta p-pues nadie julie-le dijo un poco asustada.

julie:si claro y yo soy fea-le dijo con sarcasmo.

runo:pues si eres fea-le dijo burlona.

julie:QUE DIJISTE-le dijo enojada(ahora la enojona es julieXD).

alice:ya chicas no pelen si-les dijo sonriendo.

julie/runo:bueno-dijeron al unisono

zafiro:oigan y si vamos al bosque a ver como es-dijo-diana tu debes saber como es el lugar nos lo enseñas-le pregunto zafiro.

diana:claro que si no se preocupen-les dijo sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

diana y los chicos(julie/dan/runo/zafiro/karina/keith)iban caminando por el bosque oeste(shun y joe estaban en el bosque sur)diana les esplicaba cada lugar que pasaban era un lugar muy bonito habian muchas flores y arboles,llegaron a un jardin con muchas frutas,frutillas,manzanas,platanos,fresas, quedaron sorprendidos de lo lindo que era se acercaron a una fuente que estaba en el centro del lugar era muy bonita.

diana:este es el invernadero aqui se plantan todas las frutas y verduras que se usan para el almuerzo,el desayuno y todas las comidas de la escuela-les explico.

zafiro:es muy bonito ¿no?-les dijo a los demas.

alice:si es lindo-dijo mientras veia las uvas.

karina:si es precioso que mal que los demas no lo conocen-dijo triste.

keith:seria guai venir aqui a un picnic no creen-les dijo sonriendo.

diana:pues yo tengo las llaves-dijo mientras se las enseñaba.

dan:!SIII¡ PICNIC-grito dan.

runo:dan no grites-le dijo enojada.

julie:pues ya y quien le habisa a shun y joe-pregunto julie.

zafiro:yo le habiso a joe-dijo.

runo:si pues entonces alice le dice a shun-dijo sonriendole.

alice:e-esta bien-dijo sonrojada.

karina:esta decidido pero cuando es el picnic-pregunto.

keith:que les parece el día sabado-les pregunto.

todos:claro-dijeron al unisono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

shun y joe:

shun estaba practicando su agilidad(ya que era ninja XD) mientras que joe estaba practicando su punteria(utlisaba un arco)

joe:no cres que ya es un poco tarde shun deberiamos irnos a lo dormitorios-dijo preocupado joe ya que se estaba asiendo de noche.

shun:no importa nos vamos en un rato mas-dijo serio.

joe:bueno-dijo joe mas tranquilo-*me pregunto que estaran asiendo los chicos*.

al rato despues estabn muy cansados asi que desidieron irse al llegar a los dormitorios estaban zafiro y alice esperando en la puerta.

shun:que hacen aqui-dijo sorprendido al ver a alice.

alice:pues vinimos a cantarles algo-les dijo con una sonrisa

joe:y que vinieron a contarnos-pregunto intrigado joe.

zafiro:pues mañana tendremos un picnic-dijo sonriendo-y sera en el invernadero de la escuela.

shun:esta bien por mi-dijo serio.

joe:pues claro-dijo sonriendoles.

alice:bueno adios-dijo mientras se iba.

zafiro:adios joe y shun-dijo mientras tambien se iba a su cuarto.

joe:adios-dijo entrando a su cuarto con shun.

-.-.-.-.-.-

en el cuarto de zafiro.

zafiro entro y karina estaba sentada en el sillon comiendo una manzana verde(me encantan XD)

karina:oye zafiro no se te olvido decirle a joe y shun donde esta el invernadero o si?-le pregunto a lo que zafiro pueso cara de ~o no se me olvido~.

zafiro:o no se me olvido decirles-le dijo a karina.

karina:estoy segura que encontraran el camino-dijo sonriendole para que no se sienta mal por olvidarlo.

entonces karina recordo algo

**FLASH BACK**

mientras los chicos se iban a sus dormitorios karina se fue a pasear entonces se encuentra con shun y joe entrenando se sorprende al ver eso.

joe:no cres que ya es un poco tarde shun deberiamos irnos a lo dormitorios-dijo preocupado joe ya que se estaba asiendo de noche.

shun:no importa nos vamos en un rato mas-dijo serio.

joe:bueno-dijo joe mas tranquilo.

luego de eso se fueron.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

karina:*estoy segura que no son humanos esos dos*-penso mientras se comia su manzana.

zafiro:ey karina no hemos hablado mucho cuentame sobre ti-dijo sonriendo.

karina:pues mi nombre es karina maribel bastias kuzo soy la prima de dan por desgracia,tengo 16 años de edad,mis padres son separados tengo un hermano de 17 y una prima de 16 al igual que yo pues naci el 20 de julio soy cancer y vengo de chile me vine a japon porque me aburri de chile-dijo sonriendole.

zafiro:guau y por que tu hermano no esta aqui-pregunto zafiro.

karina:pues mi madre me dijo que luego iba a venir-dijo sonriendole-y cuentame sobre ti.

zafiro:mi nombre es zafiro millon,tengo 16 años,mi padre fue muy malo conmigo,mi madre murio,tengo un hermano pero no se nada de el,naci el 25 de septiembre soy libra y naci en españa pero me fui a mexico y luego me vine a japon.

karina:te puedo preguntar algo-le dijo seria.

zafiro:claro que si-le dijo sonriendole.

karina:te gusta joe-le dijo sonriendo picaramente.

zafiro:pues em como decirlo...

hasta aqui llega perdon si me demore deverdad lo siento muchas grasias por leer dejen review los tomare en cuenta y leere cada uno de ellos por mas largo que sea grasias y cuidense mucho.


	5. Chapter 5

continuacion

zafiro:pues como decirlo...si te soy sincera si me gusta joe

karina:lo sabia-dijo mientras accidentalmente lanza su manzana por la ventana-nooooooo mi manzana.

zafiro:ay otra en la cocina-dijo con una gotita tipo anime.

karina:QUE BUENO-dijo corriendo hacia la cocina.

al dia siguente todos se reunieron en el invernadero,al llegar siervieron la comida que era para cada uno un pedaso de torta de chocolate y una manzana.

dan:que rico-dijo mientras comia(tragaba)la comida.

runo:DAN DEJA DE TRAGAR LA COMIDA-le grito pegandole en la cabeza.

julie:el amor-dijo riendose.

runo:que dijiste-dijo enojada.

alice:dejen de pelear-dijo sonriendo.

diana:mi mamá dijo que podiamos venir a comer aqui cuando quisieramos-dijo sonriendo y mostrandoles las llaves.

todos:genial.

marucho:chicos que les parece si el sabado vamos al parque de diverciones-dijo mostrandoles las entradas.

joe:chicos no se si pueda ir con ustedes-dijo-*el sabado tengo la mision*

zafiro:*que mal yo que queria tener mas tiempo con joe*-bueno no hay nada que sele pueda hacer no?-dijo sonriendo.

diana:yo ire encantada.

karina:yo tambien quiero ir me encantan las manzanas confitadas que hay alla-dijo sonriendo con estrellitas en los ojos.

dan:si son tan ricas y jugosas-dijo con la misma exprecion que karina.

zafiro:se nota que son parientes-dijo sonriendo.

todos:si.

keith:pues yo tambien ire.

runo:supongo que tengo que ir.

alice:yo tambien quiero ir sera muy divertido-dijo sonriendo.

dan:y tu shun iras.

shun:tengo cosas que hacer-dijo serio.

marucho:pues tendremos que ir solo nosotros menos shun y joe .

marucho les entrego a todos una invitacion incluso a joe y shun por si querian ir mas tarde , el sabado todos se juntaron en el parque solo faltaba alice.

diana:solo falta alice.

al rato despues llego alice.

alice:lo siento mucho chicos por llegar tarde

runo:no importa-dijo sonriendo.

marucho:bueno vamos ya-dijo llendo hacia el auto(limocina)

todos fueron en el auto(limocina)al llegar todos sacaron sus entradas.

keith:a cual subimos primero?.

dan:que les parece a la casa de los sustos-dijo sonriendo maquiabelicamente.

runo:no creo que sea buena idea-dijo un poco asustada.

dan:tienes miedo runbo?-le dijo riendose.

runo:NO TE RIAS DAN!-dijo enojada.

dan:vamos yo voy contigo-dijo sonriendole y tomandole de la mano.

julie:me guele a amor en el aire ¿por que sera?-dijo sonriendole picaramente a runo.

runo:callate julie-dijo sonrrojada.

alice:bueno vamos entonces-dijo sonriendo.

karina:pero no me eh terminado mi manzana con caramelo-dijo saliendo de quien sabe donde.

dan:donde la sacaste quiero una-dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

karina:traeje una de re´puesto-dijo sacandola de no se donde y dandosela.

dan:gracias-dijo comiendose la manzana.

zafiro:entonces cuando terminen sus manzabas vamos a la casa del susto-dijo sonriendo.

todos:sii.

la tarde paso y va era de noche fueron a todos los juegos al llegar a la escuela todos se fueron a sus cuertos al dia siguente todo fue normal almorzaron todos juntos en el invernadero.

el dia lunes les tocaba primero historia.

:chicos tenemos unos nuevos alumnos pasen y presentense.

?:hola me llamo...

continuara...

lo siento por demorarme tanto pero tuve unos problemas familiares y estuve demasiado deprimida como para escribir pero ya me siento mucho mejor espero que les aya gustado.


	6. Chapter 6

?:me lamo...

continuacion.

?:me llamo edwar bastias kuso un gusto conocerlos-dejo sonriendo.

(edwar bastias kuso un chico de 17 años de pelo negro,ojos cafe y tez blanca un chico muy molestoso y despreocupado)

?:hola me llamo xime makimoto un gusto de conocerlos a todos-dijo sonriendo.

(xime makimoto una chica de 16 años pelo rojo como la sangre, ojos negros y tez blanca ella es muy directa y tierna.)

julie/karina:EHHHHH.

receso:

edwar:KARINA-dijo mientras se lanzaba(no es un error) a su hermana menor.

karina:sueltame-dijo mientras le pegaba un puñetazo.

dan:edwar como estas-dijo acercandose a su primo.

edwar:bien y tu dan-dijo serio(eres un bipolar hermano XD)

julie:XIME-dijo lanzandose(tambien)a xime.

xime:julie su-sueltame-dijo tornandose de diferentes colores.

julie:ah perdon.

dan:xime edwar ellos son nuestros amigos-dijo apuntando a los chicos.

los chicos se presentaron uno por uno(no lo quiero escribir todo XD)

en el almuerzo todos fueron a comer al invernadero los chicos le mostraron el colegio y todo derepente a joe y shun les llego un mensaje:

tsuna:chicos tiene un nuevo compañero de misiones necesito que vengan mañana a las 6:00 am para hablarles de los cazadores.

al dia siguente shun y joe se fueron a las 5:30 am llegando como a las 5:57 al llegar entraron por la puerta rojo carmesi y se encontraron con una gran sorpresa .

tsuna:el es su nuevo compañero.

dan:hola chicos.

shun/joe:DAN.

tsuna:supongo que se conocen.

dan:somos amigos en la escuela.

tsuna:bueno siguendo en lo de las misiones su mision es haberiguar quienes son los cazadores hasta ahora son runo misaki,ace grit,marucho marukura keith clay,mirra clay y algunos que aun no sabemos.

shun joe y dan se quedaron sorprendidos.

tsuna:su mision sera descubrir cuales son los demas para ello llamamos a chan-lee y fabia

shun:eh porque fabia sabes que esta obsecionada conmigo-dijo enojado.

joe:lo siento pero preferiria que no trallera a chan-lee-dijo preocupado.

tsuna:tarde-dijo al terminar de decir eso entraron por la puerta dos chicas.

?:shuni como estas-dijo lanzandose sobre el.

shun:que no me digas shuni sueltame-dijo enojado.

|fabia shen una chica de cabello azul hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros,ojos verde ,tez blanca de actitud seria y mala|(perdon si a algunas les cae vien fabia yo lo respeto pero asi es mi fick perdon)

?:JOE-dijo abrazando a joe.

joe:chan-lee no me abrazes-dijo enojado.

|chan-lee una chica de cabello azabache,ojos cafes,tez blanca de actitud mala pero tierna|

chan:porque? de ahora en adelante seres amigos de mision-dijo abrazandolo mas fuerte.

joe:no me gusta que me abrazen-dijo serio(O.o)

tsuna:bueno chicas mañana iran a la escuela ok-dijo serio.

chicas:ok.

al dia siguente.

todos estaban en el salon un shun serio y un joe entra la directora.

directora:hoy tenemos dos nuevas alumnas de intercambio-dijo sonriendo-pasen.

primero entro fabia y luego chan.

fabia:hola yo soy fabia shen.

chan:hola yo soy chan-lee un gusto conocerlos.

al receso.

shun y joe estaban junto a los chicos cuando chan y fabia se les tiran ensima.

fabia:shuni-dijo abrazandolo.

chan:joe-dijo abrazandolo.

shun:que me sueltes y no me digas shuni-dijo enojado.

fabia:pero-dijo casi llorando.

karina:ejem perdon pero no es un poco mal educado llegar asi-dijo seria.

fabia/chan:lo siento.

julie:a dejando eso de lado ustedes son de intercambio no?

fabia/chan:si.

alice:bienvenidas a japon-dijo sonriendo

fabia:_que linda,es una gran competencia mejor la ignoro.-penso fabia._

diana:que extraño que mi mama las aya llevado personalmente a el salon-dijo.

entonces tocan para entrar a clases.

en almuerzo.

shun y joe salen corriendo para llegar al invernadero sin que las acosadoras los sigan(no hablo solo de fabia y chan)

al llegar ya todos estaban ay.

mirra:eh donde estan fabia y chan.

zafiro:parece que se quedaron en el salon.

edwar:que mal es divertido ver como molestan a shun y joe-dijo sonriendo.

shun:que acabas de decir-dijo enojado.

karina:eh si es verdad es muy divertido-dijo riendose junto a su hermano.

ace:ay se nota que son familia-dijo con una gotita.

alice:bueno a comer-dijo sonriendo.

todos:si

dam:esta deliciosos.

ed(edwar mejor lo escribo asi)/karina:si-dijeron al unisono.

keith:eh chicos que hacemos mañana-dijo recordando que era sabado.

diana:no lo se-dijo pensando.

marucho que tal si vamos a mi casa-dijo sonriendo.

todos:ok.

karina:ah yo invito a fabia y chan-dijo mirando a shun y joe quienes se atragantaron.

ed:claro-dijo riendose por la reaccion de shun y joe.

xime:esta decidido invitaremos a fabia y chan.

el sabado en la casa de marucho.

fabia:guau que casa mas grande-dijo sorprendida.

chan:si.

dan:que tal si jugamos guitar hero-dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

ed/karina:CLARO.

todos:esta bien.

los chicos se fueron al salon de juegos y comenzaron a jugar era uno contra uno las chicas tambien participaban claro que no eran tan buenas(la verdad yo soy super buena para el guitar hero)alice era la unica que no habia jugado.

ace:eh alice ahora que lo recuerdo tu no has jugado.

alice:yo no...no se jugar-dijo sonrojada.

dan:vamos shun te enseña.

bueno lo siento hasta aqui llego :( pero luego subo el nuevo chapter dejen review

gracias por leer


	7. Chapter 7

shun se puso detras de ella y puso sus manos sobre las de ella,fabia queria morderla hasta que se le fuera toda la sangre que tenia,luego de una rato alice aprendio a jugar.

al dia siguente todos se fueron a la escuela a karina le llego un mensaje

**menssaje:**

**de:?**

**reunion urgente a las 13:00**

luego de leer el mensaje karina se fue a su cuarto se puso unos shors negros,una polera negran,un abrigo negro que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas botas largas.

karina se acerco a la ventana que estaba cerrada la abrio y salto cayendo en un arbol se fue de arbol en arbol hasta llegar a una casa al llegar entro habia unas cuantas personas entre ellas runo,ace,keith,mirra y ed.

runo se acerco a karina ella estaba vestida con un pantalon negro,una polera azul marino,un chaleco y unas zapatillas negras.

runo:hola karina-dijo sonriendo.

karina:hola runo que tenemos que hacer hoy-dijo seria.

ace:no lo sabemos ahora lo diran-dijo ace que estaba alado de mirra.

ed:KARINA-dijo lanzandose sobre su hermanita.

karina:deja de lanzarte sobre mi ed-dijo enojada.

keith:siguen igual de cariñosos-dijo mientras veia a un ed en el piso con un chichon en la cabeza.

karina:es su culpa-dijo enojada en ese momento se les acerco un chico.

?:hola chicos.

runo:hola jack.

|jack hyuga un chico de 17 de pelo negro,tez blanca y ojos color turquesa de actitud divertida y amistoso|

karina:hola-dijo sonriendo.

ed:hola-dijo serio.

ace:deverdada son hermanos-pregunto confundido.

ed/karina:si creo.

todos calleron al piso con una gotita tipo anime,mientras los chicos estaban en el piso llego una chica.

?:que hacen.

karina:esperamos a que decidan decirnos que hacer y tu azuna.

|azuna harnet una chica de 16 de pelo blanco hasto los hombros,tez blanca y ojos morados de actitud amable y sincera|

azuna:nada lo mismo que ustedes-dijo sonriendo.

?:ya les tenemos una mision deben ir al refuguio de los licantropos y destruirlo-dijo serio.

todos:okey.

los chicos salieron de hay ace y mirra iban hablando jack iba hablando con karina ed con azuna y keith con runo al llegar cerca del refugio.

ed:nos separaremos en grupos-dijo serio.

azuna:claro que si-dijo seria.

karina:prefiero ir sola -dijo seria.

keith:como quieras-dijo serio.

karina:bueno yo me voy dividance-dijo mientras iba en direccion al refugio de los hombres lobos con una pistola en la mano.

ed:esa nunca aprende-dijo sonriendo.

jack:entonces como nos dividiremos-dijo serio.

runo:bueno yo ire con mirra-dijo y mirra asintio.

jack:yo ire con ed-dijo sonriendo.

ed:claro amigo-dijo sonriendo.

ace:entonces yo ire con azuna-dijo sonriendo.

azuna:okey-dijo sonriendo.

keith:bueno el refugio esta dividido en 4 partes asi que devemos dividirnos okey-dijo sacando un mapa.

ed:estoy listo-dijo sacando una espada muy grande.

runo:yo igual-dijo sacando un arco y en su espalda estaba una bolsa con flechas.

azuna:si-dijo con dos pistolas en las manos.

jack:claro-dijo con dos espadas en las manos.

keith:no se emocionen-dijo con una guadaña en la mano.

ace:claro que no-dijo con un gran bumerang en la mano.

mirra:bueno vamos-dijo poniendose unos grandes guantes.

los chicos entraron en todas partes habian unos grandes lobos.

**ace y azuna**

azuna:esta lleno de esos malditos lobos-dijo enojada.

ace:no te enojes era obvio que estaria lleno de esos lobos-dijo serio.

derepente llegaron muchos hombres lobos.

**jack y ed**

ed:esto es muy facil-dijo golpenado a un lobo.

jack:si-dijo cortando con sus espadas a un lobo.

**runo y mirra.**

mirra:runo ya estamos cerca del cuartel de informacion de los lobos-dijo mientras corria muy rapido.

runo:si-dijo mientras corria a una velocidad un poco mas baja que mirra.

**keith**

el iba corriendo cuando escucho un disparo no sabia si era de azuna o karina pero no impartaba debia llegar donde el jefe y matarlo a toda costa cuando llego abrio la puerta y se sorprendio por lo que vio karina estaba agarrando del cuello a un hombre de mayor edad karina se dio media vuelta para ver quien era y era keith.

**karina**

ella iba corriendo y llego a una gran puerta y la abrio cuando entro vio a un hombre de mayor edad el cual le dijo.

?:asi que tu eres la que viene por mi-dijo sonriendo-jajajaja pero si solo es una niña.

karina se acerco al hombre y lo tomo del cuello.

karina:callate anciano-dijo seria

karina saco su pistola y disparo a sus dos guardias derepente escucho que se habrio la puerta giro y estaba keith.

karina:aaa solo eras tu-supire.

**karina y keith**

keith:a quien mas esperabas-pregunto.

karina:no lo se quizas a unos guardias o algo asi-dijo seria.

keith:a oye lo llevamos a donde el jefe o lo matamos-pregunto.

karina:no me gusta matar ancianos asi que llevemoslo donde el jefe-dijo mirando al anciano con una sonrisa.

keith:yo lo llevo y tu me cubres la espalda okey-dijo serio.

karina:claro-dijo sonriendo.

keith tomo al anciano y le dio un tranquilizante para que se durmiera derepente abren la puerta de golpe.

?:que estan haciendo...

bueno aqui termina este chapter lo siento si es muy corto espero que les guste dejen review gracias por leer y el proximo capi va a estar muy bueno y lo subire pronto bye bye gracias a mis amigas las quiero muchisimooooo


	8. Chapter 8

?1:que estan haciendo-dijo una chica muy linda de pelo largo blanco,tez blanca y ojos dorados.

keith:nada que les importe a ustedes perritos-dijo serio.

?2:como nos dijiste maldito-dijo un chico de pelo negro,tez blanca y ojos grises

karina:lo que escuchaste perrito-dijo seria-buena vamonos keith.

keith:okey-dijo empezando a caminar.

?3:como se atreven a ignorarnos-dijo una chica de pelo rojo,tez blanca y ojos verdes.

karina y keith simplemente pasaron junto a ellos sin darles importancia.

?3:malditos como se atreven a ignorarme a mi ya veran-dijo sacando una espada y acercandose a keith cuando estaba a punto de pegarle karina la desbio con su pistola.

?3:que te parece una lucha entre tu y yo-dijo sonriendo.

karina:es una perdida de tiempo-dijo seria.

?3:como te atrevez-dijo enojada.

keith:karina pelea con ella no seas mala-dijo mirando a la chica.

karina:okey-dijo guardando su pistola en un estuche atado a su pierna derecha y sacando dos espadas de su espalda-vas a peliar o vas a quedarte ay parada-dijo seria.

?3:okey pelemos-dijo apuntandola con su espada.

la chica se acerco a karina eh intento cortarla pero no pudo ya que la detuvo con una de sus espadas y con la otra le corto un poco el brazo.

?1:ten cuidado ella tiene dos espadas y tu solo una-dijo seria.

?3:callate la diferencia no importa le ganare-dijo enojada.

karina:parece que estas muy decidida-dijo sonriendo-bien.

?3:no perdere-dijo seria y corrio hasta estar frente a karina y desaparecio.

keith:desaparecio-dijo sorprendido.

?3:ahora no sabes donde estoy ni de donde puedo salir jajajaja-dijo de quen sabe que lugar.

karina:no importa donde te escondas te encontrare-dijo seria derepente la chica sale detras de ella eh intenta cortarla pero ella lo esquiva.

?3:como es posible que me esquivaras-dijo sorprendida.

la chica estaba parada no se movia ya que no sabia como su tecnica especial habia fallado karina se acerco a ella.

karina:no te matare fue demasiado facil-dijo caminando hacia donde estaba keith la chica callo de rodillas y sus amigos fueron a auxiliarla-pero para la proxima no dudare en matarte.

karina:para la proxima yo llevo al anciano y me debes un dulce-dijo enojada.

keith:eh? por que te debo un dulce-pregunto.

karina:por hacerme pelear cuando tengo hambre-dijo mientras le gruñia el estomago.

keith:okey luego te doy un dulce-dijo con una gotita tipo anime en la cabeza.

karina:donde estaran lo chicos-dijo seria.

keith:no lo sabes ya que te fuiste antes de decir donde nos reuniriamos-dijo serio.

karina:perdon-dijo seria.

keith:esta bien salgamos de aqui-dijo serio.

karina:okey-dijo sonriendo.

**runo y mirra**

mirra:llegamos-dijo seria.

era una habitacion muy grande llena de computadores y maquinas muy grandes

runo:yo me encargo ve que no venga ningun lobo-dijo acercandose a la computadora y poniendole un dispositivo.

mirra:cuanto se demorara mas o menos-pregunto.

runo:como 15 minutos mas o menos-dijo seria.

**jack y ed**

ed:esto es divertido-dijo mientra cortaba a un lobo por la mitad.

jack:si-dijo mientras le cortaba la cabeza a un lobo.

derepente los altavoces comienzan a sonar y dicen:

altavoces:secuensia de aunto destrucion en 10 minutos.

ed:sera mejor irnos de aqui antes de que este lugar aga KABUUM-dijo serio.

jack:si vamos-dijo empezando a correr hacia la salida.

**ace y azuna**

azuna:mejor nos vamos-dijo seria.

ace:si-dijo serio.

**normal:**

los chicos se reunieron a unos cuantos kilometros de el refugio y derepente escucharon una gran explosion.

jack:aaa que relajante-dijo sonriendo.

karina:que cosa-pregunto.

jack:el sonido de una explosion-dijo sonriendo.

karina:eres estupido-dijo golpeandolo en la cabeza.

jack:AUCH pero porque me pegas-dijo enojado.

karina:por imbecil-dijo enojada.

azuna:ya dejen de pelear-dijo poniendose en medio.

karina/jack:okey.

ed:aaa siempre son iguales-dijo sonriendo.

runo:hace cuanto se conocen ustedes cuatro-pregunto.

karina:desde los 4 años lamentablemente-dijo mirando a jack.

jack:digo lo mismo gata-dijo mirando a karina.

karina:maldito no me digas asi-dijo sacando su pistola y apuntandole-te voy a hacer un lindo agujero en la cabeza-dijo sonriendo.

jack:quieres ver quien gana-dijo sacando sus dos espadas.

azuna:paren ahora-dijo golpeandolos a los dos.

karina/jack:si pero no me peges.

keith:parecen toda una familia-dijo sonriendo.

mirra/ace:si.

karina:callense mirense ustedes y todavia no se pueden decir que se gustan hmp-dijo seria.

ace:callete-dijo sonrojado.

mirra estaba como un tomate.

azuna:callense todos sino el anciano va a despertar-dijo enojada.

todos:Si.

luego de un rato llegaron a un gran castillo en la puerta estaban unos hombres con armadura.

keith:vinimos a dejarle algo al jefe-dijo serio.

guardia 1:pasen-dijo abriendo la puerta.

los chicos caminaban por un gran pasillo al terminar el pasillo habia una gran puerta al abrirla habia un hombre de pelo blanco largo hasta mas abajo de la cintura,tez palida y ojos rojos tenia como unos 37 años mas o menos.

?:que me traen hoy chicos-dijo sonriendo.

keith:le trajimos al jefe de el refugio-dijo agarrando al anciano y poniendolo en el suelo.

?:bien echo pueden retirarse hasta nuevo anuncio.

todos:SI.

al salir los chicos iban caminando lentamente a sus cuartos(jack y azuna no eran de ese ciclo osea ellos debian ir a la escuela en la noche pero como era domingo en la noche no tenian clases).

karina se acerco a ed y le dijo.

karina:cuando piensas decirle a azuna que te gusta-le susurro al oido.

ed:te eh dicho que no me gusta-susurro.

jack:sabian que esconder las cosas de sus amigos es malo-dijo enojado.

karina:eh? entonces porque te enojas-pregunto sonriendo.

jack:callate gata fea-dijo enojado.

karina:como te atrevez bruto-dijo enojada.

jack:lo dice la chica fea-dijo enojado.

karina:ja como si pudiera escuchar a un cerdo-enojada.

karina y jack siguieron peleando mientras azuna intentaba calmarlos,ed se enojo ya que no se callaban.

ed:CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ-dijo enojado.

todos:SI.

mirra:llegamos esta son las habitaciones de las chicas-dijo sonriendo.

ed:buenas noches karina-dijo lanzandose a su hermanita(que no aprendes U.U)

karina:buenas noches-dijo golpeando a su hermano.

las chicas se fueron a sus cuartos (mirra estaba con runo y azuna estaba con otra chica que tambien era cazadora asi que podian entrar por la puerta pero como mi compañera es zafiro tendre que entrar por la ventana )

al dia siguente la primera clase era Español.

ñol:tenemos dos nuevos alumnos.

entonces pasaron jack y azuna.

jack:hola soy jack hyuga.

azuna:hola soy azuna harnet un gusto conoceros.

luego de las clases.

azuna se acerco a karina.

azuna:Estamos en la misma clase que emocion-dijo sonriendo.

karina:Si que mal que el idiota tambien-dijo mirando a jack.

azuna:siempre an sido asi-dijo sonriendo-por que no pueden ser mas amigos.

karina:somos amigos solo que es divertido molestarlo-dijo sonriendo.

ed:de que tanto hablan chicas-dijo sonriendo.

karina:cosas de chicas no creo que quieras saber-dijo mirandolo.

jack:yo quiero saber.

karina:¿acaso eres mujer?-pregunto-aaa eso lo explica-dijo mirandolo.

jack:que dijiste...

azuna:no pelen-dijo seria.

karina/jack:okey.

ed:sigues siendo igual de buena para manipularlos-dijo sonriendo.

julie:quien es este chico-dijo mirando con corazones en los ojos a jack.

karina:cual?-dijo mirando a todas partes.

jack:debes admitir que soy lindo-dijo moviendo su cabello.

karina:primero muerta y sepultada-dijo seria.

ed:el es jack-dijo sonriendo.

jack:hola...

aqui termina perdon espero que dejen review ojala y les aya gustado bye bye y gracias a mis amigas por todo


End file.
